1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compositions and methods for inhibiting angiogenesis. In particular, this invention relates to compositions comprising intraceptors, and methods of use thereof, to disrupt the intracellular expression and/or secretion of a vascular endothelial growth, factors (VEGF) and/or vascular endothelial growth factor receptor (VEGFR). In certain embodiments, such itraceptors can be used to treat angiogenesis related condition.